


Rest Your Weary Head

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Husbands, M/M, Pining, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: The Prime Minister sipped his tea gratefully, the fruity blend warming his body on the inside as he adjusted to the warmth of the fire before him. He glanced up at the clock every few minutes, wondering how long Hubert would be. It wasn’t unlike him to come in after he did in the evenings, but there was a noticeable difference in his absence that evening. Ferdinand wished to hold him close and kiss his stresses away, wanted his companionship after a day he’d like to forget.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49
Collections: Ferdibert Birthday Bash 2020





	Rest Your Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my beautiful ray of sunshine Ferdinand von Aegir! (And belated to his husband, Mister Hubert von Vestra-Aegir) This piece is one of the drabbles I wrote for a friend in my Valentine's day zine (which is... still available if you look at my twitter pinned post @setethstiddies!) and I asked her if she minded if I posted this in celebration of my favorite Black Eagles' birthdays ;w; A moment of calm they both deserve after a long day running an empire!

Ferdinand loosened the buttons around his throat with a large sigh, setting down into a chair in front of the fireplace. It had been a day from hell. He hadn’t even had a chance to sit down with Hubert for a tea and coffee, something that had played on his mind more than the stressful day with Empirical matters. He knew his lover had been out of sorts; he too had been too busy to even stop for a moment in the corridor and hold his hand for encouragement, as he often did on days like today.

The Prime Minister sipped his tea gratefully, the fruity blend warming his body on the inside as he adjusted to the warmth of the fire before him. He glanced up at the clock every few minutes, wondering how long Hubert would be. It wasn’t unlike him to come in after he did in the evenings, but there was a noticeable difference in his absence that evening. Ferdinand wished to hold him close and kiss his stresses away, wanted his companionship after a day he’d like to forget.

The sun soon set outside their chamber, the candelabras beginning to cast shadows around their furniture. Ferdinand had changed out of his official robes and was attempting to relax in a casual nightshirt, his toes and feet cold on the stone floor. How he wished Hubert were here, so they could only lie close together under the covers and wind down.

As he went to pour another cup of tea, he heard the chamber door open.

“Hubert, dear, my goodness,” Ferdinand said in exasperation, setting down the cup and hurrying to his side. He looked like he’d been dragged through the mud to hell and back, the bags under his eyes somehow deeper than they were that morning. “Oh, my love…”

Hubert did not say a word as he pressed his body against the Prime Minister, drooping his head so it could lie on his shoulder. He breathed deeply against Ferdinand’s collarbone, nostrils taking in his scent as though it were the most intoxicating thing in the world. Ferdinand initially looked quizzically at his lover, hands toying down at his hips while he decided where to put them. When he saw Hubert’s eyes close gratefully in the embrace, he slipped them around his waist and pulled him close.

“Did you too have a trying day, my love?”

“I’ve had worse,” Hubert grumbled, bringing his arms around Ferdinand’s shoulder blades and squeezing him. “I wished many times to come find you so we could take a break… but I did not want to distract you.”

“My heart, I would halt my entire day for you. But now we are at liberty to relax.”

Hubert smiled softly, a rare view reserved for the Empress and the Prime Minister alone, it seemed. He allowed his lover to guide him to their bed and remove his clothing. They lie together innocently underneath the sheets on their bed, wrapped up in one another’s embrace. Ferdinand’s toes quickly warmed up in the proximity of the man he loved, and Hubert felt the enormous weight he’d carried on his shoulders all day lifting with each gentle caress of his hands on his face.

“No matter how daunting my days are, I know this is what always awaits me,” he said quietly, holding the redhead’s chin in his hand.

“I will always be here for you, my dear. During the darkest of your days. I wish to relieve you of the woes that your title brings. I love you.”

“I love you, Ferdinand.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter doesn't have a lot of ferdibert... but it does sometimes!!! i care them ;w; @setethstiddies (nsfw!)


End file.
